Lizzie's Love
by Ghetto-Supastar1
Summary: Lizzle finds someone to love,who loves her back,but does lizzie's love really love her? or is he planning something else (under construction.rated for violence and sexual content)
1. Richie Carmichael

Lizzie Mcguire stepped onto the school campus,and looked around,expecting to find her best friends Gordo and Miranda sitting under a tree and waiting for her,but instead she only found Gordo.  
  
She walked over to Gordo and sat down."Hey.....where's Miranda?"  
  
Gordo looked at her,a slight look of annoyance on his face."Over there."he said,pointing to a group of girls huddled around something,"Talking to Richie."  
  
Lizzie looked at him."uh....who's Richie?"She looked over towards the group of girls anxiously.  
  
"Some new guy."Gordo replyed."All them girls think he's sooooo cute.I think he's a jerk."  
  
Lizzie stood up"oooo a new guy!"She picked up her bag and walked towards the group of girls.  
  
When she reached the group,she circled them,looking for a spot to squeeze through to get a peek of Richie.She finally decided that if she were to catch a peek of him,she would have to go under,not around,so she got on her hands and knees and crawled into the center of the huddle.She had just reached the center,when she saw that there was room to stand,so she quickly got up,but as she ascended to the top,she hit Richie in the chest with her head,which caused him to fall,and her to land ontop of him.  
  
As soon as they hit the ground,Lizzie opened her eyes,and realized she was looking into dreamiest face ever.He had chestnut skin,which looked as smooth as silk.His eyes were an absolute gorgeous hazel,and his hair was brown,and had green tips.The moment Lizzie looked at him,was the moment she fell in love.  
  
"Oh my God,I am so extremely sorry."exclaimed Lizzie as she stood up and shakily extended her hand to him to help him up.  
  
"No problem."replied Lizzie as he took her hand and got up,flashing her an extravagent smile.  
  
Lizzie's heart practically melted as she stared at his beautiful white teeth."I'm um....McLizzie Guire...i mean Guire McLizzie.....erm...Liz...Lizzle McGuire."she stuttered,blushing furiously.Richie brushed of his pantd with his hand and grinned wider."I'm Richie Carmichael.Just moved here from New York."Lizzle stared deamily at him before looking over her shoulder and sighing."It was great meeting your Richie,but I think I'd better be going."She turned around and began walking away before feeling a strong grasp on her arm.  
  
"Uh....Lizzie.....u wanna go to the Digital Grind place after school?"Richie asked as he held her arm.  
  
"O my gosh!! he's asking me out!"she thought,as she nodded weakly.  
  
"Great!Meet ya here?"  
  
Again another weak nod.  
  
Richie smiled and turned towards the school.He walked in with the rest of the students,hearing the bell ring. 


	2. Digital Bean

Lizzie stood outside for a few momets,still full of shock.Miranda had stayed behind with her and stood next to her.She put her arm around Lizzie's shoulder and let out a slight giggle,which caused Lizzie to also began laughing.Soon they were both lauging and walked into their school.  
  
~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
That day at school,Lizzie couldn't concentrate on her work at all.All she could think about was her date with Richie that afternoon.When it finally came time for school to let out,Lizzie rushed to the bathroom with Miranda to apply make-up.When they were finished with that,Lizzie smoothed out her clothes,fixed her hair,and went to meet Richie.  
  
When she walked up to him,he smiled at her and offered her his hand.She gladly took it and smiled.  
  
When they got to the Digital Bean,he bought her and himself a drink,and stared dreamily into her eyes."Lizzie,will u....be...my......girlfriend?"he said slightly blushing.Lizzie's jaw dropped and she let out a weak"Yes."Richie smiled,reached over,and kissed her softly on the lips.Lizzie shut her eyes and kissed him back.Soon they were both leaning over the table,and enjoying their date,as only they had dreamt.  
  
~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~  
  
That night when Lizzie got home,she immediatly ran upstairs and called Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Oh my God you guys!! He kissed me!! Ohhhhh I was having soo much fun!!"  
  
"Oh Lizzie thats great!Isn't it Gordo.Gordo?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah Lizzie thats great."  
  
For some reason,niether Lizzie nor Miranda believed him.  
  
"He asked me to be his Girlfriend!!Can you believe it! me! Lizzie Mcguire going out with Richie Carmichael!!"  
  
"Ohhh Lizzie how wonderful! This is sooo totally awesome!"  
  
"Hey you guys....I uh....gotta help my dad with something.I'll call you later."  
  
*Click*  
  
"Hmm.....It's not like Gordo to just hang up like that...."  
  
"Yeah I know.Well i gotta go too.Talk to you later Lizzie.Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
*click*  
  
Lizzie lied on her bed and closed her eyes.Richie's face flashed through her mind,as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


	3. Threats

Then next morning,when Lizzie awoke,she found herself,once again thinking of Richie.She quickly awoke,took her shower,dressed,did her hair,and put on her make-up.She ran downstairs,grabbed a piece of toast and ran to school.  
  
When she got there,she found Richie waiting for her undr a tree.She sat down next to him,where he greeted her with a kiss."Hey babe."he said when the kiss was over."Hey."replied Lizzie.He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.She smiled brightly and sat with him.  
  
"So...Lizzie,If i give you my number.....can i get yours?"Richie asked hopefully."Of course"she replied.She took out a notebook from her bag,scribbled her number down,and handed the paper to him."There ya go." He tore off a piece from the paper,and wrote down his number.He smiled and handed it to her."Can I call you tonight?"Lizzie smiled also"Sure"  
  
Miranda and Gordo walked by them.Miranda smiled and waved to Lizzie,while Gordo shot Richie a dirty look.Lizzie caught the look and raised her eyebrow at Gordo.Gordo simply looked away and walked into the school with Miranda as the bell rang.Lizzie got up and headed towards Miranda.Richie looked at her."Where ya going?"Lizzie looked back at him."With Miranda."His stare turned slightly cold."No."he said."I mean,don't you wanna come with me?"His smile returned and he got up and walked towards her.Lizzie was slightly shocked.Why had he told her no? And why had his eyes turned so cold??She simply shrugged and waited for him,then they both walked into the school,hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
That day after school,Lizzie was supposed to hang out with Gordo and Miranda at the Digital Bean,so she walked there straight after school.  
  
When she got there,she sat between them and they all drank their drinks and talked.After a while,Lizzie checked her watch,and saw that the mall would close in 3 hours,so they decided to go shopping.They caught a bus and sat down.They were half-way there,when the bus stopped,and Richie walked in.Lizzie beamed and gestured for him to sit with them.Miranda smiled and moved over so he could have a seat next to Lizzie.Richie sat down and waved."Hey everyone.Hey baby."Richie said as he moved closer to Lizzie and began kissing her neck.Lizzie smiled,Miranda giggled,but Gordo looked at Richie disgusted,then at the ground.  
  
When they finally reached their stop,Miranda and Gordo got up and headed towards the door,but Richie wouldn't let Lizzie go."Stay here baby,please."he pleaded.Lizzie smiled and hugged him."Sorry,but I promised I would go with them today."Richie looked annoyed,and began kissing her neck again,but this time he seemed to be forcefully holding her down."Richie....stop....Richie.....let go....i....i'll call you later....Richie."but Richie ignored her,until Gordo finally rushed towards Richie and pulled him off of Lizzie and threw him to the ground."She said....to let her go!!"he screamed.Richie got up,looking extremely angry.He shoved Gordo."I suggest you not piss me off little boy,I'm not in the mood!"Gordo fell back a bit,then pushed him back."Shut up you bastard.How dare you treat my friend like that!"Lizzie stepped between them and held out her arms,seperating them."STOP!Miranda,take Gordo,they need to cool down.I'll call you later okay?""Ok."Miranda replied as she pulled Gordo out the door towards the mall doors.  
  
Lizzie sat Richie down and sat next to him."What the hell was that?!"She screamed.A few people looked at them,but she didn't care."He was pissing me off!He has no right to push me like that!""True,but Richie,he was trying to help me."Richie got up and walked out on the next stop.Lizzie followed."Richie....you were hurting me!"Richi spun around and stared at her coldly."You are my girlfriend!If I want you to stay with me....YOU STAY WITH ME!"he bellowed.Lizzie slapped him hard across the face."You have no right to talk to me like that!I'm your girlfriend!Not your BITCH!"Richie looked at her again with his cold,menacing eyes.He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her hard into a wall."No....see babe,that's where you are WRONG!!You ARE my bitch!and there is nothing you can do about it,because now that I have your number,I know your address,and what a shame it would be,if your parents just happened to be murdered in the middle of the night....don't you agree?"He took out a pocket knife and opened it,revealing a sharp,shiny blade.Lizzie shuddered as tears filled her eyes."You...you wouldn't..."Richie smirked"Oh yes I would.Now"Richie said,bringing the knife to Lizzie's throat,"Nobody is gonna hear about this night..are they?"Lizzie shook with fear,as she let out a weak"no.""Good.."He said as he closed the knife and put it away.He backed off and Lizzie sunk to the ground.She stood up and Richie put his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.She whimpered slightly,as he pulled her along with him towards her house.  
  
When they got there,Richie kissed her goodnight.She refused to kiss him,but he kissed her any way and walked away.As soon as he was out of sight,she ran into her house and up to her room.She fell onto her bed,and began crying.She pulled her knees to her chest and cried.She cried out her anger,her fear,everything she felt today she cried it all out.She cried and cried,until finally she cried herself to sleep. 


	4. Nothings wrong,Nothing at all

The next morning,when Lizzie woke up,she was anything but anxious to get to school,in fear of seeing Richie.She got up,got ready,and went downstairs.She ate breakfast extremely slow,holding conversation with her parents and her little brother.  
  
When she got to school,she immediate walked over to Miranda and Gordo.Miranda smiled and gave her a cheery hello,but Gordo hugged her.Lizzie was a little suprised,but she hugged him back.Suddenly all of the events from the previous day rushed back to her.She hugged Gordo tighter and whispered "Thank you"into his ear.She had just realized how incendiary important her friends were to her.She held onto him,until she felt a hand on her shoulder.She turned around,and she stood face to face with Richie.  
  
"Hey babe"he said with a smile.  
  
"Hi"she replied faintly.Richie pushed her aside slightly and stepped towards Gordo.  
  
"What were you doing?You best keep your hands off MY girl! Got it?"He bellowed.Gordo stared at him coldly and spat"She's my friends,I'll talk to her when I want.Richie just turned around,grabbed Lizzie's arm,and pulled her away with a gruff "c'mon."Lizzie pulled away "No,I'm staying with Miranda." Richie looked at her and grabbed her arm again"I said let's go!"Lizzie looked at him and yelled back"And I said i'm going with Miranda!"Richie raised his hand and before Lizzie could stop him,he slapped her hard across the face.  
  
Lizzie put her hand to her face and stared at Richie with her jaw dropped.Miranda's jaw dropped as she moved towards Lizzie and threw her arms around her.Lizzie hugged her best friend and began to cry.Gordo stepped towards Richie,and was about to punch him,when Mr.Digg walked up behind them."Mr.Carmichael,Ms.Mcguire,is there something wrong here?"  
  
Lizzie looked up at him,tears running down her face.Richie looked at him too,but his face was emotionless.Mr.Digg frowned."You two come with me....now."Miranda gave Lizzie another hug and Lizzie followed Mr.Digg.Richie followed after them.  
  
~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now,Mr.Carmichael,do you want to tell me what was going on out there??"  
  
Richie shrugged."Nothin"  
  
"Ok,well if that's your story.......Mrs.Mcguire,what did happen?"  
  
Lizzie looked at Richie,who shot her a cold,threatining look."Uh....nothings Sir,nothing at all."  
  
"Are you sure?O..k....well then you're dismissed." Richie got up quickly and left.Lizzie was about to leave,when Mr.Digg grabbed her arm"If anything is wrong,you can come talk to me.....you know that right?"Lizzie looked at the door,as if Richie were standing there."Yes Sir I know...."She quickly pulled away and walked out the door.  
  
Lizzie began to sob silently as she walked through the halls to her first class.Many thoughts were running through her head."Should I break up with him?If I don't...will he hurt me again?"she thought as she got closer and closer to the door.She buried her head in her hands and walked on,but all of a sudden,a pair of strong hands reached out,grabbed her,and pulled her into a broom closet. 


	5. I'm Wanna Return The Favor

Richie pinned Lizzie to a wall and began sucking on her neck."Richie! let go!" Richie looked at her."Shut up bitch!You know you want me!"He slipped his hand under her shirt and began rubbing her breasts.Lizzie whimpered and tried to wiggle away,but Richie held her tight against the wall.She closed her eyes and began to silently sob.Richie looked at her with cold eyes.He put his hand around her neck and threatened to strangle her.She stood still let him have his way with her,until it reached the extent to where he was about to unbutton her pants.At that point,she let out a horrific blood- curling scream and she kicked him where the sun don't shine.He fell down and held himself,wincing in pain.Lizzie quickly rushed out of the closet and to her next class,where she was in troulbe,not only for being late,but also for being truent from last hour,so she got detention after school.  
  
As soon as school let out,all she wanted to do was go home and die,but then she remembered she had detention,so she walked to the detention room and put her head down.It seemed to her like she was there for hours,but actually only minutes had passed since she sat down.She looked around the room,and saw a few people who were also in detention.She looked to the door and saw something she hoped she would never see again.There,walking into the detention room,was Richie Carmichael.He looked around,and spotting Lizzie,he sat down next to her.Lizzie looked at him,then she looked away.He huunched over a piece of paper for a while,then he threw the folded paper at Lizzie.She got it and opened it.The note read:  
  
I'll be at your house at 6:00 pm,whether you are there or not,and you know what will happen if you're not there....so I suggest you be there.Wear something sexy.  
  
Richie.  
  
Lizzie read it and re-read it.She threw Richie a disgusted look,who smirked and pointed to his back pocket,which held his pocket knife.Lizzie looked away and put her head down.She kept it down until finally thier teacher let them go.Lizzie gathered her stuff and quickly walked out of the classroom.When she got into the hall,her pace broke into a run,and she ran and ran until finally she was home,in her bed.It was 5:00 pm and she was tired,so she fell asleep,and she napped until 6:00,when the doorbell rang.She jumped up and went to answer it.She opened the door and there stood Richie.He wore a black leather jacket,and a pair of blue jeans.He smiled and pulled her arm.She tried to pull away,but his grasp was too strong.He pulled he and forced her to walk with him to the park down the street."Richie.....where are you taking me?"Lizzie asked shakingly.Richie replied smugly"You kicked me today remember,I'm gonna return the favor." 


	6. Officer Leyba

When they reached the park,Richie threw Lizzie down.Lizzie fell and landed on her back.She tried to get up but Richie kicked her in the stomach.Lizzie held her sides and tried to crawl away,but Richie stood in front of her.She looked up at him,and he pulled her up by her hair.She stood up,and he slapped her.She put her hand to her face and looked at him.He pushed her down again and she curled up into a ball and cried.He looked at her disgusted and sat on the edge of the sandbox,watching her cry.Afterawhile he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to her house.When he got there,he rang the doorbell.Mr. and Mrs.Mcguire answered the door.Mrs.Mcguire gasped and Mr.Mcguire looked at Richie."Mr. and Mrs.Mcguire.,I'm soo soo soo sorry,but as we were walking back from the park,a thief ran upto Lizzie and tried to steal her purse.He pushed me aside and he hurt Lizzie.I tried ever so hard to get him off of her,but he just fought me off."Mr.Mcguire looked at him suspiciously,and took Lizzie from his arms."Thank you Richie."Mrs.Mcguire said,as she slammed the door.Richie smirked and walked home.  
  
Mrs.Mcguire took Lizzie upto her room,layed her down on her bed,and ran a cool washcloth over her forehead,Lizzie's eyes were swollen from crying,and she had a hard time seeing her mom."Lizzie,what happened?I...I know you didn't take a purse.Was it Richie,did Richie hurt you?!"Mrs.Mcguire asked angrily."No mom,Richie wouldn't hurt me."she said as she hiccuped from crying.Mrs.Mcguire looked at her,as if she were about to cry herself."Baby,are you sure?You can tell me.Did he threaten you?!"Lizzie turned over."No,mom,he didn't.I don't wanna talk about this anymore.I'm tired."Mrs.Mcguire kissed her forhead and went to her own room.Lizzie closed her eyes."I have to break up with him."she whispered to herself."But how?"Then it hit her."The police!Even if I do tell them,they can keep him from hurting me or my family."With that final thought,she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
The nest morning,when she got up,it was Saturday,so she had no school.She decided that she was going to go to the police,but she had to figure out what to say."Do i just go bust in and say my boyfriend abuses me?"she thought.  
  
That afternoon,she left the house telling her mom that she was going to Miranda's,but instead she went to the police department.She stepped inside,and went straight to a desk which occupied by a police officer."Excuse me."she said.The police officer looked up at her and smiled."How may I help you."She asked.Lizzie tried to return the smile,but she was shaking too much."Um....I was wondering if you could help me.See.....I have this friend,and her boyfriend....well....he kinda hits her,and he told her that if she told anybody her would hurt her family."The police officer looked up at her."Well then your friend would have to come and talk to me,and get a restraining order.Do your friend's parents know about her boyfriend?"Lizzie looked at the ground"No."The officer looked at her and extended her hand."I'm Officer Leyba."Lizzie shook it."Lizzie Mcguire.""Ok Lizzie well have a seat and we'll get this in order.Lizzie sat down and told her everything.Soon Officer Leyba had all the paper work done,and all Lizzie had to do was sign the restraining order and Richie would never be able to touch her again.She excitedly signed it and Officer Leyba smiled at her."Now,if he ever talks to you again,you dial 911 and we'll have an officer over there in 2 minutes flat."Lizzie smiled and walked home,happy that she would never have to see Richie again.  
  
When she got home,she put her key into the lock on her front door and twisted it.She happen to look up,though,and notice and piece of paper,and on that paper,writtin in blood red ink,where the words.  
  
I saw what you did,and now you will pay! 


End file.
